


Morgan Stark has powers?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morgan Stark inherits spider powers as well, turning to her older brother Peter (aka Spiderman) for guidance. They then become a duo as Peter shows Morgan the ropes.





	Morgan Stark has powers?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter! Definitely more to come. I wasn't going to release this one yet but I guess I should put a little preview

It was 8 P.M.

My senses began to go wild, like a big red stop sign blinking in front of my face. I was extremely sweaty, though the air had a fall breeze to it. I look around, though my vision is tainted with blurriness. My wallet fell to the ground, though I couldn’t remember dropping it. Flashbacks filled my head, all the times I’d heard Peter’s story. I looked to my hand, my eyes focused on it almost too well to the point I felt like I could see my cells if I tried hard enough. I saw what I was praying not to see, two tiny parallel fang-shapes holes just below my knuckles on my right hand. 

I reached into my back pocket to get my phone frantically. My hand stuck to it, literally, stuck to it, and I put it out in front of me.  _ Peter. Peter Peter Peter. _ I repeated in my head as I scrolled through my contacts. 

I sent a brief, very misspelled message to my older brother. My head began to spin, though not out of dizziness. In the distance I could hear a mother yelling to her child, a homeless man begging for money, a car honking to the one in front of it.  _ I need to get it all out of my mind, It’s too loud! _ I thought, my ears in a sharp pain from the overwhelming sensation of the streets.

_ Peter. Peter Peter Peter. Peter. I need Peter. God, where is he? I’m going to pass out. _

It felt like hours until the vigilante-hero swung gracefully to the sidewalk infront of her. Relief flooded through me, a physical relief, like my blood had stopped its marathon and my heart had toned down.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” the 29 year old stated. “When I got your jumbled-up message, I did not expect this, little Arachnid.” 

Peter had called me ‘Arachnid’ since I was very young, but I never expected to become one myself! I started thinking about the nickname, something to focus on. I never told Peter I remembered the times Nat called him ‘little spider’ in Russian. Maybe he was continuing on the tradition for me. Either way, it was sweet.

I didn’t realize I was in Peter’s arms until we were swinging. Normally it would make me feel nauseous, but this time it just felt natural. The wind was hitting against me, making me feel calmed and refreshed. Peter was more on edge.

“Mom is going to kill me.” I swore I could hear him whisper.  _ Right. Mom. Pepper. She can’t know. _ I thought. 

\----

I woke up at the tower, Peter sitting on a stool next to me in sweat-pants and a T-shirt. We were in the penthouse. Peter had inherited and took over the Stark tower when I was about seven, and she’d lived there ever since. Peter lived in an apartment with his fiance and now-four-year-old daughter since he moved out from May at 19. 

That’s who I noticed when I looked over. Michelle and their daughter, Karla. (Named similarly to Karen, Peter’s old A.I.) I assumed Peter called them over in the emergency. I only then remembered the situation, my body feeling achy and sore. I was also somewhat sweaty, though it had dialed down because of the multiple fans placed around me. 

“Morgan?” Peter said my name, tapping my arm lightly. 

I jumped up to the ceiling involuntarily. Through the stress, I heard Peter’s laugh. “Yeah, me too,” he muttered. Peter leapt up beside me, prying me off from the sticky ceiling. I smiled my thanks.

“Mami, Daddy’s on the ceiling with aunt Ara!” I heard Karla squeak enthusiastically. I loved it when she called me ‘Ara’, a shortened nickname from ‘Arachnid’. 

MJ nodded and ruffled Karla’s bright blonde hair. It was supposed to be brown, but due to a hair-dye incident last November, it was now blonde. I liked it that way, she looked cuter with blonde hair. 

Peter gave a look to MJ, who picked up Karla and left to room so they could talk. I looked nervously at Peter, who looked incredibly lost in his own head. I noticed his slightly shaking hands, which gave me an unsettling feeling.

“This isn’t a coincidence, I’ll bet on it.” he shook his head, mumbling to himself. 

“Well, is there a bright side?” I asked. My question was followed by a ‘nope’ from Peter.

“Here,”

Peter handed me some orange pills that looked like the size of the spider that bit me.

“These should help with your senses.”

“Thanks, Pete.” I smiled. He always had my back. Like a good older brother.


End file.
